BlackBird
by NickRivers92
Summary: Porque no todo nos lo dan en bandeja de plata,en Fairy Tail también tienen sus problemas.Y solamente el pájaro de sus destinos podrá guiarles.


_'' Hola mamá._

_No se si tenía muchas ganas de que este día és de tener un merecido descanso,de recorrer el mundo junto a Mira-san y Wendy,regreso de nuevo a Fairy ,quizá me digas que debería alegrarme...Pero ni yo misma se si hacerlo._

_Hemos recorrido bastantes sitios,conociendo magos nuevos,¡haciéndome famosa!¿Te puedes creer que mucha gente me pide autógrafos?O ,soy una maga niños suelen acercarse a Plue cuando lo ven,porque casi siempre le llevo conmigo,es tan mono...Aunque el pobrecito acaba bastante agotado a lo largo del dí le viene bien tomar aire...ver algo que no puedo hacer con los otros espí recorriendo lugares nos hemos enterado de muchos secretos._

_¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de Wendy? Si,Wendy Marvell,que antes era del gremio de Cait la encontramos cuando estábamos recorriendo uno de los senderos,y me contó que el Maestro la había dado la oportunidad de unirse a Fairy Tail.¿Te lo puedes creer?¡Me sorprendió muchísimo que la propusiera algo así! Me alegré cuando me dijo que había aceptado la oferta,así que podrá madurar junto a nosotros.A Happy seguro que le dará un susto cuando aparezca Charle,la gatita de á enamorado de ella,pero no le hace mucho caso...Happy debería ser más tranquilo,¿no crees?_

_También tuve noticias de enteré de que aún sigue conmocionada por el asunto puede encuentra totalmente tengo entendido que Mystogan se ha marchado,pero planea que Erza se recupere de esto._

_Y también me enteré por Jet y Droy de que Levy y Gajeel estaban más o menos... me creía esa noticia,porque Gajeel es duro como el acero y no es de salir con chicas de nuestro gremio...¿Pero con Levy? Quizá deba preguntarles cuando vuelva,¿no crees?¿O mejor hago como si no supiera nada?_

_Las pocas veces que me quedaba sola,me dediqué a encantaría tenerte aquí,se que me ayudarías mucho con mis se que hacer con respecto a Natsu,porque ni siquiera se que quiere de se si siente algo,pero se pone muy celoso a veces.Y yo...tampoco se si lo quiero._

_Loke me visita a me preguntes como lo hace,ni él lo tengo que invocarle,viene cuando estoy en peligro,o cuando le necesito.Y ha estado conmigo unas cuantas veces...Y se que está enamorado de protege,me cuida...Pero cuando está conmigo me mira de una manera un tanto extraña.Y eso me asusta._

_Mamá,nunca tuve este tipo de ás pude ver a Loke y Natsu como algo má ahora parece que todo se gusta creer que llegue a tener algo con é sus sentimientos son muy confusos,y no se que puede querer de mi.Y esa situación me cansa,porque estoy más que harta de que me haga suele decirme que no me preocupe,que todo terminará por él también tiene sus propios problemas con Juvia...Pero me gusta que intente tranquilizarme._

_Pero mi problema es que también me gusta Loke...O se lo que siento por é le ...no se que atenerme a é quiero hacer daño a nadie,pero estoy cansada de mi situación con Natsu.Y no quiero pedir ayuda a nadie porque todos tienen bastante con sus problemas.Y se que si hablo con Mira-san no sacaré nada en es demasiado pequeña para estas cosas,y prefiero no meterla._

_Como me gustaría tenerte aquí,mamá.Tú me habrías ayudado a elegir lo en estas ocasiones cuando más te echo de un hombro en el que llorar,en el que buscar tomar una decisión siento muy sola en estos instantes.Y no quiero que nadie pueda es que ese puede ser el caso de Natsu._

_De todos modos,estoy en casa ya,y me tomaré unos días para relajarme,y entonces volveré al gremio.Y enfrentaré lo que tenga que enfrentar,y lo que venga,habrá necesito suerte...Y mucho valor.Y seguro que tú estarás guiándome allá donde estés...Como siempre._

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Lucy ''_

Dejó la pluma en el escritorio y miró por la ventana,donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse,tiñiendo el cielo de colores hacía tarde,pero tampoco quería permanecer en conseguiría sentirse más nerviosa.

Dobló la carta,la metió en un sobre,y después de darle un corto beso,la dejó sobre el escritorio de madera,aunque antes escribió un número en una de las esquinas.

700.

Se estiró de la silla,se levantó y apagó las luces antes de salir de ía un largo paseo para aclararse las ideas...O al menos intentarlo.

Siempre y cuando no se cruzase a Natsu y a Happy.


End file.
